


Comment bercer l'enfant

by Red_Candies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Dad, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pregnancy, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Candies/pseuds/Red_Candies
Summary: « Je suis enceinte, Tony. »Après avoir vaincu Thanos et remis le cours des choses en place, il est temps pour les Avengers de se reconstruire. L'Iron Man est confronté à une nouvelle qui va changer sa vie, mais pour l'accepter il va devoir faire face à ses vieux démons.Ou comment Tony Stark apprend enfin à vivre en paix.





	Comment bercer l'enfant

**Author's Note:**

> Je viens enfin ajouter ma contribution à ce magnifique univers créé par Marvel. J'ai longtemps voulu écrire quelque chose dessus, mais l'idée a mis un temps fou à germer et Infinity War est un film à la fois totalement bouleversant et inspirant. Tellement de possibilités, et surtout tant d'interactions entre des personnages merveilleux. J'ai un amour énorme pour Tony Stark est c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi de le mettre en avant. L'histoire se passe post-IW, et reprend une thématique déjà abordée : « et si Pepper et Tony avaient un enfant ? ». Sauf qu'ici, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué et la route est longue pour notre cher Tony qui doit d'abord faire face à ses démons pour accepter une nouvelle responsabilité. J'ai voulu mettre en avant les interactions entre Tony et d'autres personnages ; Pepper bien sûr, mais aussi Steve, Bucky, Strange et Peter. Je suis fascinée par tous les dialogiques possibles entre ces personnages et j'espère leur avoir rendu hommage ! (Petit spoiler : Bucky et Steve sont amoureux).
> 
> Je tiens aussi à préciser que deux/trois phrases sont tirées du film et je les ai simplement traduites, sans avoir vu les sous-titres officiels ni la VF pour voir qu'elle est la réelle traduction. J'espère que vous reconnaîtrez et ne m'en voudrez pas.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Pepper Potts a toujours été d’une nature assez nerveuse, mais ses années passées aux côtés de Tony Stark en tant qu’assistante, PDG et enfin petite amie lui ont prouvé qu’elle avait en vérité des nerfs en acier.

Au départ les agissements de l’héritier Stark la rendaient folle : il s’occupait à peine de son entreprise et passait son temps à boire, faire la fête et ramener des inconnues. Puis il y a eu l’Afghanistan et les mensonges de Tony, l’exacerbation de son comportement autodestructeur. Mais jusque-là, Pepper était juste en colère contre son patron, parce qu’il n’était rien d’autre que ça. Elle n’avait pas encore vécu le plus difficile. Mais elle est finalement devenue sa petite amie, puis sa fiancée.

Il a rejoint les Avengers, risquant sa vie tous les jours au point d’envoyer un missile dans l’espace sans savoir s’il allait revenir. Il y a eu toute cette période où elle a bien cru qu’elle allait le tuer, alors qu’il était enfermé dans son atelier à bricoler armures sur armures au point de ne plus lui accorder d’attention. Ultron a été la goutte d’eau qui a fait déborder le vase et elle est partie une première fois. Mais la jeune femme s’est bien vite rendue compte que ne plus être en couple avec Tony Stark ne l’empêchait pas de s’inquiéter pour lui, ni d’être toujours autant folle amoureuse. Qu’il signe les Accords pour trouver un équilibre dans sa vie a été la première étape, puis le retrouver en piteux état en Sibérie la seconde. Elle est revenue avec lui en acceptant tous ses défauts, ses peurs et son entêtement à vouloir sauver le monde.

Elle n’a même pas réussi à lui reprocher son comportement héroïquement stupide lors de la guerre contre Thanos. Pourtant, elle n’oubliera jamais cette conversation au téléphone où elle a réalisé que Tony était déjà dans ce vaisseau spatial, et qu’il ne reviendrait sûrement pas vivant. Au final, c’est elle qui est morte, réduite en poussière. D’un claquement de doigts totalement aléatoire, Thanos avait mis fin à son existence. Et elle savait que même aujourd’hui alors que les choses étaient revenues à la normale, le héros ne se remettrait jamais d’une telle perte.

Pourtant il fallait avancer, car elle avait quelque chose d’important à lui annoncer. De quoi changer une vie, l’améliorer peut-être. Si Pepper Potts avait des nerfs en acier, ce soir ils ne tenaient plus. Elle attendait que son fiancé rentre avec une appréhension qui la rendait affreusement nauséeuse. Une heure de plus et elle était persuadée de finir évanouie sur le sol tant ses jambes tremblaient.

Enfin, il arriva. Comme à chaque fois qu’il rentrait d’une mission avec les Avengers, son visage était couvert de boue et ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Mais même si la journée avait été dure, il avait toujours un sourire à offrir à sa bien-aimée.

« Bonjour mon cœur, lança-t-il en l’embrassant, tu as passé une bonne journée ?  
_ Excellente, merci. »

Elle lui sourit mais ses lèvres n’atteignaient pas complètement ses yeux et sa voix résonnait fausse. Tony la connaissait aussi bien que ses armures, et il sut aussitôt que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il s’approcha de Pepper et commença à lui caresser le bras.

« Tout va bien ? »

Et le moment fatidique était arrivé. Elle avait espéré attendre un peu, laisser le temps à l’Iron Man de se poser, puis elle lui aurait dit devant la télé, comme ça, sans formalité. Maintenant alors que ses yeux inquiets étaient ancrés dans les siens, elle ne savait pas comment lui annoncer.

« Oui, tout va bien. Elle hésita un instant. Mais j’ai quelque chose à te dire.  
_ Je t’écoute. »

Tony était très tête en l’air et avait une ouïe sélective ; il ne retenait des conversations que ce qu’il voulait entendre. Pourtant avec Pepper il faisait toujours un effort pour être concentré et lui laissait toujours le temps de mettre ses idées en ordre avant de parler. Il ne la bousculait jamais.

« Eh bien… tu sais, le mariage est dans trois mois. Mais… on va devoir le décaler un peu plus longtemps. »

Tout le monde parlait du mariage, tout le temps. Ils venaient à peine de battre Thanos que les préparatifs avaient recommencé avec un entrain sans égal. L’univers était encore en plein chaos, les villes en ruines et les populations terrifiées, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber le mariage du célèbre Tony Stark. Le monde avait besoin d’un événement à célébrer, d’une festivité pour retrouver un semblant de normalité. Les sondages sur les potentielles robes de Pepper Potts fusaient sur les réseaux sociaux et les médias traquaient chaque information ; on avait même créé des peintures et autres accessoires à l’effigie des deux futurs mariés. Un mariage royal seulement aurait suscité autant d’émotions. Pourtant Tony Stark avait été ferme : aucun journaliste ne serait invité à la cérémonie. Il avait besoin de calme et d’intimité. Seuls ses proches et ceux de Pepper étaient conviés, ce qui réunissait déjà plus d’une centaine de personnes si on comptait en plus les Avengers, les Gardiens de la Galaxie et tous les autres super-héros qui s’étaient joints à la bataille. Si lui ne se préoccupait que des détails, Pepper était totalement absorbée par ce mariage et elle affichait sa bague de fiançailles avec une joie immense. Tony ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle voulait le décaler, et l’angoisse de la voir partir à nouveau le paralysa un instant.

« P-pourquoi ? Est-ce que c’est parce que je suis souvent avec les Avengers ? Je peux demander des heures plus tranquilles ou…  
_ Non Tony, ce n’est pas ça ! le coupa-t-elle avant qu’il ne se fasse happer par de sombres pensées. Je veux t’épouser plus que tout au monde et tes horaires me vont très bien. Mais j’ai peur que ma robe ne m’aille plus, d’ici là. »

Elle afficha un sourire subtil, espérant que son futur mari comprenne de quoi elle voulait parler. Bien sûr, Tony Stark n’en avait aucune idée. Elle soupira devant son air totalement perdu mais aussi terriblement adorable.

« Je suis enceinte, Tony. »

Elle ne s’attendait pas à des éclats de joie ni à des larmes, mais elle avait au moins espéré une quelconque réaction de sa part. Après tout, c’est lui qui avait parlé d’avoir un enfant avant que Thanos ne bouleverse tout, et la jeune femme espérait que son désir soit encore intact. Ils n’en avaient pas reparlé depuis, mais elle l’avait vu suffisamment de fois avec Peter Parker pour savoir qu’il était prêt. Lui apparemment ne le pensait pas, car il se retenait de ne pas paniquer et il se contentait de fixer la blonde avec des yeux grands ouverts. Il ne s’attendait pas du tout à ça et ne savait pas comment réagir. Il fit alors une chose totalement malhonnête : il mentit. Il la prit dans ses bras pour cacher sa détresse.

« C’est magnifique Pepper. »

\- - -

Sauf que c’était tout sauf magnifique.

Sa première crise de panique eut lieu à peine une dizaine de jours après l’annonce de Pepper, et devant les yeux de Steve Rogers qui plus est. Les discussions étaient plus cordiales entre les deux même si Tony peinait à lui sourire et à rester plus de dix minutes dans la même pièce. La présence seule de Bucky suffisait pour qu’il se renferme comme une huître, mais au moins les trois héros ne se battaient plus. Ils avaient profité de la fin de l’apocalypse pour discuter réellement et Tony comprenait petit à petit que Barnes n’était pas à blâmer et que Steve le choisirait toujours. En le perdant à cause de Thanos, Steve s’était rendu compte que son affection envers son ami d’enfance dépassait largement le stade de l’amitié, et il n’avait pas fallu longtemps pour que Steve et Bucky annoncent officiellement leur relation. Ça, Tony pouvait le comprendre. Si n’importe qui avait un jour essayé d’attaquer Pepper pour quelque chose dont elle n’était mentalement pas responsable, cette personne ne serait certainement plus de ce monde. Alors il tentait de pardonner aux deux Avengers, même si son esprit ne pouvait pas oublier la vidéo qu’il avait vue en Sibérie, bien trop imprégnée du visage de l’ancien Soldat de l’Hiver.

Pourtant ce jour-là il a su trouver en Steve et en Bucky une aide précieuse. Eux aussi encore bouleversés par les événements des derniers mois, et surtout traumatisés depuis des décennies par les agissements d’Hydra, ils n’étaient pas étrangers aux cauchemars et diverses crises d’angoisse et de panique. En tant que soldats, ils avaient appris à reconnaître leurs déclencheurs et à les éviter en public. Mais Tony… Tony semblait élargir ses sujets sensibles de jour en jour de sorte qu’il lui était parfois impossible de savoir ce qui allait le faire paniquer.

Jusque-là, les enfants ne faisaient pas partie de ses déclencheurs.

Clint avait amené ses enfants pour leur faire visiter le QG des Avengers. Ils voulaient le voir depuis tellement longtemps et l’Œil de Faucon avait enfin trouvé un créneau pour combler leur désir. Le midi les Avengers qui n’étaient pas en mission ou en famille s’étaient réunis à l’extérieur pour manger et profiter du soleil, émerveillant par la même occasion les deux garçons qui demandaient à chacun de leurs héros un autographe. La journée avait tout pour se dérouler tranquillement, mais Tony n’était pas à l’aise du tout. Il n’avait parlé à personne de la grossesse de Pepper mais tout le monde avait remarqué son mal-être. Il parlait peu et répondait aux enfants avec des phrases terriblement courtes et sèches, tellement que Clint avait dû lui lancer une pique pour lui faire remarquer son manque d’amabilité.

« Tu sais ce sont des enfants, Stark. Ils ne vont pas te manger. »

A la vue de leur énergie, Tony n’en était pas vraiment persuadé mais il se contenta de s’excuser et il décida de ne plus rien dire de tout l’après-midi. Il imaginait son propre enfant parcourir la jolie pelouse du QG des Avengers, suivant Captain America comme son ombre et jouant à lui courir après. Une fille irait sûrement auprès de Natasha pour la mettre mal à l’aise mais aussi pour apprendre à se défendre des garçons qui l’embêteraient à l’école. D’ici là, il y aurait peut-être d’autres enfants pour l’accompagner ; des bébés Gardiens de la Galaxie ou des petits Wakandais. L’image était belle, mais à quoi ressemblerait la réalité ?

L’heure était venue pour Clint et sa famille de rentrer, la nuit commençait déjà à tomber et les petits avaient tout un rituel à accomplir avant de s’endormir ce qui retardait déjà leur heure de sommeil au grand désarroi de leur mère. Bien sûr après une telle journée, aucun des trois enfants n’avait envie de retrouver leur maison désormais bien trop banale à leur goût. La seule fille surtout était en proie à un grand caprice : elle tirait le bras de son père en pleurant.

« Non allez papa s’il te plaît, on pourrait passer la nuit ? S’il te plaît, je ne veux pas partir. »

_Et en quelques secondes il avait quitté la Terre pour se retrouver prisonnier de cette maudite planète aux nuances orangées._

_L’odeur âcre de la poussière l’imprégna violemment et il dut se retenir pour ne pas vomir. Aujourd’hui encore il pouvait sentir cette odeur à chaque fois qu’il approchait ses mains de son visage ; il avait beau les laver huit fois par jour, le savon ne semblait jamais être efficace. Coincé sur Titan avec Nebula, il n’avait senti que la terre et la poussière pendant des semaines. Il se rappelle avoir tenté désespérément de rassembler les cendres de Peter puis celles du Sorcier Suprême mais elles s’envolaient rapidement, à la vitesse des brises cosmiques. Il sait que tous ceux qui ont disparu sont revenus à la vie, mais son esprit semblait décidé à lui faire croire le contraire et il n’arrivait plus à quitter cette fichue planète alors que la solitude menaçait de l’effondrer._

_« M. Stark, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je ne veux pas partir, s’il vous plaît, je ne veux pas partir, M. Stark. Je suis désolé Tony, je suis désolé. »_

_Le jeune héros s’était excusé, comme si c’était de sa faute à lui, alors que la vraie culpabilité reposait sur Tony. C’était lui l’adulte, lui qui aurait dû tout faire pour le renvoyer chez-lui au lieu de l’inviter sur la planète de Thanos. Et on avait beau lui dire que même sans ça Peter aurait pu disparaître à cause du claquement de doigts, il n’arrivait pas à le croire. Lady Macbeth se lavait les mains toutes les nuits pour faire disparaître le sang du roi qu’elle avait tué ; Tony essayait de se débarrasser des cendres de son protégé en même temps que sa culpabilité. Mais elle revenait toujours, l’assaillait à chaque moment de la journée. Depuis leur retour sur Terre, Tony n’avait plus jamais affronté le regard de Peter Parker._

« Tony ? Tony, reviens-nous. Tout va bien, tout le monde va bien. Reviens, s’il te plaît. »

Qui aurait cru que la voix de Steve Rogers serait celle capable de le faire revenir à la réalité ? L’ancien soldat était accroupi devant lui et le secouait violemment tout en appelant son nom. Il n’avait pas compris ce qu’il s’était passé, mais il avait de suite repéré les signes d’un flashback et d’une crise de panique. Ce n’était pas étonnant en soi vu le comportement du scientifique toute la journée.

« J-je je suis là, murmura Tony la respiration haletante, je suis là. »

Il n’osait pas croiser les yeux de son vieil ami/ennemi tant il avait honte. Autour de lui s’étaient rassemblés Clint, Natasha et Bucky mais son esprit était tellement embrumé qu’il se fichait de la présence de ce dernier. L’ancienne espionne lui tendit un verre d’eau qu’il accepta avec joie.

« Je suis… désolé.  
_ Ce n’est rien, murmura Steve la voix étonnement douce. On a tous des moments de panique parfois. Tu veux en parler ? »

Captain America et cette volonté de toujours vouloir aider les autres, même lorsque cette autre personne était Tony Stark, l’homme impulsif qui avait tenté de tuer son petit ami. Tony lui-même ne savait pas s’il aurait fait preuve d’une telle empathie à l’égard du soldat et il avait encore plus honte de se retrouver dans cette situation.

« Pepper est enceinte. »

Personne ne réagit vraiment, car à entendre le ton de fatalité qu’avait emprunté Tony, ils n’étaient pas certains de devoir se réjouir.

« Tu… ne veux pas de l’enfant ? hésita Steve, choisissant ses mots avec précaution. Il me semblait pourtant que vous en aviez parlé avant l’attaque de Thanos ?  
_ C’était justement avant l’attaque de Thanos, souffla Tony, dépité.  
_ On vient justement de battre le plus grand méchant de l’univers, osa Bucky, c’est peut-être le bon moment pour avoir un enfant. »

Tony avait une affreuse envie de lui sauter à la gorge, mais malgré son air sarcastique, il pouvait voir dans les yeux de l’homme au bras de fer qu’il était sincère. Bucky lui se maudissait pour être intervenu ; ce n’était ni son ami ni son combat, et il se fichait bien des humeurs de Tony Stark. Pourtant, il avait toujours cherché à se racheter de la mort de ses parents.

« Enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux, se rattrapa-t-il. Mais si je… si le Soldat de l’Hiver t’a enlevé ton passé, je serai heureux de te voir avec un avenir plus agréable.  
_ Pour que tu puisses apaiser ta culpabilité, lâcha Tony malgré lui. Mais il n’y avait rien de méchant dans son ton : il comprenait ce besoin d’être en paix.  
_ C’est un peu ça, oui.  
_ Et tu en as parlé avec Pepper ? enchaîna Steve de peur de voir éclater une nouvelle tension.  
_ Non, je lui ai menti. »

Il se racla la gorge puis se releva malgré les points noirs qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Il avait essuyé suffisamment de honte pour aujourd’hui et préféra prendre congé de ses _amis_.

\- - -

Il travaillait dans son laboratoire et ne l’avait presque pas quitté de la semaine. Pepper était partie en formation jusqu’au lendemain et même si elle lui manquait cruellement, le scientifique était soulagé d’avoir du temps pour lui. Sauf que Tony Stark et son laboratoire formaient plus souvent une relation toxique qu’une équipe de choc ; c’était là que le milliardaire se réfugiait lorsqu’il allait mal. Bien sûr tout le monde le savait, mais cette fois-ci ni les interventions de Rhodes ni celles des autres Avengers ne parvenaient à le faire sortir de sa tanière.

Ils avaient beau avoir vaincu Thanos, le Titan Fou n’avait jamais vraiment quitté l’esprit de Tony Stark et cela lui apparaissait comme une amère défaite.

Celle d’avoir la certitude de ne jamais pouvoir protéger le monde entièrement, pas avec toutes ces menaces. Les Gardiens de la Galaxie ont conté leurs histoires, ont décrit des milliers de planètes habitées par toujours plus d’êtres vivants, tous des potentielles menaces à l’équilibre de la Terre. Et puis Stephen Strange en a rajouté une couche en parlant d’autres dimensions, d’autres époques. Captain Marvel, Ant-Man… histoires sur histoires lui ont prouvé que sa petite armure d’Iron Man ne suffirait jamais à protéger la Terre et ses proches. Et si cette fois-ci tout le monde en est sorti indemne grâce à la pierre du temps et à quelques tours de magie de ses camarades, qu’en sera-t-il la prochaine fois ? Si les Avengers arrivent trop tard, si les pierres d’Infinité sont inutilisables ou s’ils ont affaire à plus puissant que Thanos encore ?

Toujours cette même rengaine, celle d’avoir l’impression de ne pas être suffisant. De ne pas pouvoir l’être. Et si le milliardaire a réussi à surmonter ce traumatisme une première fois, il n’est pas sûr d’avoir la force de le faire une seconde fois. Pas avec tout ce qu’il sait, avec tout ce qu’il a vu. L’avenir qui autrefois se dessinait avec lui, Pepper et plein d’enfants réunis sous un coucher de soleil était désormais terni par l’image d’une galaxie sur-habitée, avec pour seule certitude la mort au bout du chemin. Comment pouvait-il élever un enfant dans de telles conditions ?

_« Tu n’es pas le seul maudit par tes connaissances. »_

Et il aurait aimé que Thanos n’ait pas raison.

« Eh bien, quel chaos ici ! T’as songé à prendre une douche récemment ? »

Cette voix, Tony la reconnaissait sans hésitation et il avait même appris à l’apprécier. Mais ça ne l’empêchait pas de détester son propriétaire à cet instant même pour débarquer ainsi sans prévenir.

« Sérieusement, Strange ? J’ai un système de sécurité de haute qualité mais tu te permets de débarquer par un portail sans même m’avertir de ta venue ?  
_ Tu m’aurais laissé rentrer si je t’avais demandé la permission ?  
_ Non, admit Tony avec la voix d’un enfant pris la main dans le sac.  
_ Bon, bah voilà. »

Stephen Strange, Sorcier Suprême et Maître des arts mystiques mais aussi l’être le plus têtu de la galaxie. Et surtout, l’homme avec le moins de gêne au monde. Il fixait Tony avec des yeux perçants ; il n’avait pas besoin de mots pour le réprimander. Puis il laissa son regard balayer la pièce, étudiant les habitudes de l’Iron Man. Il le jugeait très sérieusement et il ne le cachait pas.

« T’as viré ton robot de ménage, ou quoi ? Quand les Avengers m’ont parlé de ton isolement, je m’attendais à atterrir dans une déchetterie, mais là tu me surprends.  
_ Donc ce sont les Avengers qui t’envoient.  
_ Ouais, mais je ne serais pas venu si je n’étais pas vraiment inquiet. »

Au son de sa voix, Tony comprit qu’il était vraiment inquiet. Il hésita un instant, mais il choisit de rire ce qui d’ailleurs blessa profondément l’égo du sorcier.

« Quoi, tu ne me crois pas ? s’indigna Strange en s’approchant de Tony. Je le suis vraiment, tu sais. On l’est tous.  
_ Et qu’est-ce que ça peut vous faire, hein ? Le scientifique ne riait plus. J’ai droit à des vacances, moi aussi.  
_ Seulement si elles te sont bénéfiques. »

Surpris, Tony ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait appris en grandissant à ne faire confiance qu’à lui-même, et surtout à ne jamais révéler ses faiblesses. Ses peurs lui appartiennent et ne doivent pas devenir un jouet à la merci d’ennemi. Avec Pepper il avait recommencé à s’ouvrir, à partager certaines de ses craintes, mais seulement quelques-unes ; ses cauchemars qui ont suivi l’Afghanistan et l’attaque de New-York, mais rien de plus. Il ne lui a jamais fait part de ses angoisses liées à une potentielle paternité, ni de son impuissance face à un univers trop grand.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais voir mon futur, si je te le demandais ?  
_ Oui, répondit Strange avec tout son sérieux. Mais je ne le ferai pas.  
_ Pourquoi ? Comme ça je saurai si cet enfant peut vivre. Je pourrai le protéger de tous les dangers et je… pourquoi tu veux me priver de cette possibilité, toi qui sais tout, hein ? »

Il ressentait de la colère pour la première fois. Il s’est fait envelopper par la tristesse, l’abattement et le désespoir, mais jamais par la colère. Sauf celle envers lui-même peut-être, celle qu’il nourrit depuis des années.

« Parce que j’ai déjà vu ton futur une fois, lâcha Strange, et c’était déjà trop douloureux. Je t’ai vu dans des millions d’univers alternatifs perdre tes repères, tes proches ; j’ai senti ta solitude.  
_ Oh, c’était trop difficile pour toi ? Mais pourtant tu es parti, Strange. Et tes excuses ne suffiront jamais. Tu m’as laissé vivre pour cette fichue pierre, alors que j’aurais pu m’en aller moi aussi. Avec Pepper et Peter.  
_ Mais vous ne seriez jamais revenus. »

 _Est-ce que ça aurait été si grave, de mourir tous ensemble ?_ Tony s’est posé cette question un millier de fois. Il est de ces jours où il est persuadé que seule la mort pourrait apaiser son cœur meurtri, mais l’univers ne semble pas décidé à le laisser partir en paix. Et puis en y réfléchissant bien, il ne pouvait pas imposer un tel sort à Pepper et Peter, ni à tous ceux qui ont été réduits en poussière.

« Je pourrais tout connaître, Tony, reprit Strange. Je pourrais connaître les conséquences de chacune de mes décisions, la finalité de chacune de mes relations. Mais ce n’est pas toujours une bonne chose.  
_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le fais pas ? Ce serait tellement plus simple.  
_ Le futur n’est pas une chose fixe : il peut changer à tout instant. Nos décisions comptent, nos personnalités aussi. Et j’ai tendance à croire que si tu ne sais pas ce que l’avenir te réserve, tu feras toujours tout pour qu’il soit le meilleur possible. Et parfois, ça peut marcher. Si j’ai échangé la pierre contre ta vie, c’est parce que je savais que mon sacrifice allait te motiver à donner le meilleur de toi-même pour sauver la planète.  
_ Et si j’échoue ? Tony n’était toujours pas convaincu. Si je fais tout pour que cet enfant ait la meilleure vie possible, mais que tout s’aggrave au final ?  
_ Alors ça ne sera pas de ta faute. »

Touché. Car là était avant tout le problème de Tony Stark. Cette culpabilité qui lui rongeait l’esprit à la manière d’un acide puissant, éliminant toute pensée positive. Il n’avait pas besoin de s’enliser à ce point en ayant une responsabilité en plus, mais en même temps être père pourrait le sauver ; l’antidote parfait.

« Tu devrais parler à Peter Parker, suggéra Stephen avec un sourire. Tu l’évites depuis bien trop longtemps et tu comprendrais peut-être que tu as déjà réussi à sauver un enfant. Mais avant, tu devrais vraiment prendre une douche. »

\- - -

Peter Parker alias Spider-Man traînait toujours après les cours, soit pour aider des camarades en difficulté soit pour mettre en œuvre un nouveau plan d’attaque avec son meilleur ami. Aujourd’hui pourtant, il quitta l’établissement à la seconde où la sonnerie sonnait la fin des cours. Tony Stark avait demandé à lui parler et être en retard n’était pas une option.

Depuis son « retour à la vie » comme il aimait l’appeler, Peter n’avait pratiquement pas passé de temps avec son héros et sa présence lui manquait incroyablement. A part en mission et lors des réunions des Avengers, Tony ne venait plus le voir. Il se doutait de la raison de ce détachement, comprenait bien la signification derrière les regards fuyants que lui adressaient le célèbre Iron Man. Tante May lui avait expliqué que parfois, on pouvait tellement aimer une personne que croiser son regard pouvait nous déstabiliser. Et Peter avait bien compris que le milliardaire lui portait une affection particulière, tout à fait réciproque par ailleurs. Mais en risquant de le perdre sur Titan, Tony s’était fermé à lui. Et avec tout son altruisme, le Spider-Man avait respecté ses distances mais s’il mourrait d’envie de lui faire un câlin – un _vrai_ , enfin – dès qu’il le voyait.

Tony l’attendait assis sur le banc d’un parc près de son lycée. Ses traits étaient tirés et des cernes avaient élu domicile sous ses yeux injectés de sang. Il semblait ne pas avoir eu de véritable sommeil depuis des semaines et Peter avait besoin de lui faire un câlin pour lui signifier son soutien, mais il se retint au risque d’effrayer son mentor.

« Bonjour M. Stark, j’espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre la prof voulait terminer son paragraphe et…  
_ C’est rien, Peter, t’inquiète pas. Il lui sourit malgré la fatigue et l’invita à s’asseoir à côté de lui. Tu sais, il va falloir que tu apprennes à me tutoyer, ça en devient gênant. »

L’adolescent rougit et se confondit en excuses avant de comprendre que Tony s’essayait simplement à l’humour. Il se contenta de répondre d’un petit « oui » même s’il savait qu’il ne réussirait pas à le tutoyer de suite ; après tout, qui tutoie son grand héros ?

« Tu vas bien sinon, petit ? L’école, May… Spider-Man ? »

Il n’était définitivement pas doué pour les conversations banales.

« J’ai eu 19 à mon dernier devoir de sciences, May m’a invité au restaurant pour fêter ça et j’ai récemment mis fin à un trafic de drogues dans le quartier, donc ça va plutôt bien. Mais je suppose que vous… que tu n’es pas venu pour savoir si mon bulletin scolaire est bon ? »

Décidément, cet enfant était beaucoup plus futé que la majorité. Cette pensée fit sourire Tony qui lui prit l’épaule pour le féliciter de ses exploits malgré tout. S’il l’évitait depuis plus d’un mois maintenant, ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il ne se souciait pas du bien-être de Peter ni de ses notes.

« J’aimerais que mon enfant devienne comme toi Peter, finit-il par dire sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux. Pepper est enceinte. »

Les yeux de l’adolescent s’illuminèrent tout d’un coup de milliers d’étoiles et sa bouche était grande ouverte. Tony pouvait ressentir son excitation et cet enfant lui plaisait définitivement de plus en plus : il était tellement naïf, spontané et adorable.

« Oh, M. Stark, c’est génial ! Il faut ab-so-lu-ment que j’appelle Pepper ! Vous avez déjà réfléchi à un nom ? Vous saurez quand si c’est un garçon ou une fille ? Il faudra que je lui montre mes talents d’araignée… puis sa joie s’arrêta aussitôt lorsqu’il vit le sourire forcé de son mentor et son regard vide. Ou… ou alors… vous n’allez pas le garder ? Sa déception pouvait facilement se percevoir.  
_ Ce n’est pas… c’est un peu plus compliqué, petit. On n’en a pas encore vraiment parlé.  
_ Mais je croyais que vous vouliez un enfant, M. Stark.  
_ Je le croyais aussi. Il hésita un instant avant de poursuivre. Mais regarde ces derniers mois, Peter. Entre Thanos et toutes les autres menaces, il n’y a aucune place pour élever un enfant.  
_ J’ai que 17 ans, mais je sais que j’aurai des enfants.  
_ Vraiment ? Tu n’as pas peur de le perdre dans un combat ou… ou bien de mourir trop tôt pour pouvoir l’élever ? »

Quand il le voulait, Peter Parker avait la capacité à passer en mode « sérieux » et dans de telles conversations, sa maturité était flagrante.

« J’ai perdu mes parents à six ans, M. Stark. Et il n’y avait pas Thanos à l’époque, ni même de super-héros. Ils me manquent chaque jour mais c’est un risque à prendre, puis je ne suis pas malheureux pour autant aujourd’hui.  
_ Je ne sais pas comment tu fais… j’ai l’impression même à l’approche de mes cinquante ans de ne m’être jamais remis de la mort de mes parents.  
_ Vous n’aviez pas de super Tony Stark pour prendre soin de vous ! Ni cette bonne vieille Tante May. Vous valez à tous les deux tous les parents du monde. »

Et pour la première fois depuis la mort de Thanos, Tony osa croiser le regard de Peter. Son regard était si doux et compatissant, lui-même n’avait jamais eu autant de bienveillance concentrée dans ses prunelles. Peter Parker ne méritait pas tout ce que la vie lui avait fait subir, et l’Iron Man ne le méritait certainement pas. Il ne parla pas avant un moment de peur que sa voix ne trahisse son émotion. Outre les déclarations d’amour de Pepper, jamais personne n’avait réussi à émouvoir le héros ainsi.

« Je ne suis pas… commença-t-il, je ne suis pas une figure paternelle pour toi, Peter. Je ne peux pas l’être. Un mentor, oui… mais je ferais un bien mauvais père.  
_ Est-ce qu’un mauvais père passerait des journées entières à confectionner une armure invincible pour que son fils n’ait jamais de problème en mission ? Est-ce qu’un mauvais père se serait jeté corps et âme dans une bataille contre un gros bonhomme violet pour que son fils puisse revivre ? Vous… tu m’as accueilli, Tony. Tu n’as jamais cessé de veiller sur moi même quand tu refusais de me regarder dans les yeux. Tu as _cru_ en moi plus que quiconque. Et tu peux ne pas te considérer comme tel, mais tu es un vrai père pour moi. Celui que j’ai toujours rêvé d’avoir quand le mien est mort. Et ton futur enfant sera encore plus comblé de t’avoir connu toute sa vie, parce qu’avec Pepper vous ferez les meilleurs parents au monde. »

Enfin, ce câlin arriva. Peter en avait rêvé, de pouvoir prendre son héros dans ses bras. Le jour où il est mort ne comptait pas, ni celui où il est revenu à la vie : ces deux étreintes étaient celles du désespoir et ce n’était pas ce que voulait le Spider-Man. Cette fois-ci, l’émotion était bien réelle, sincère. Peter se doutait que Tony se servait du câlin pour ne pas avoir à parler, mais il prenait ce remerciement sans hésiter. De son côté, ça lui faisait un bien fou d’avoir pu dire ce qu’il avait sur le cœur ; il n’en pouvait plus de contenir son affection pour celui qu’il considérait sincèrement comme son père. Il espérait que cette conversation redonne espoir à Tony, et que cela marquait le début d’une relation plus complice car il ne voulait rien d’autre que sauver le monde auprès de l’Iron Man.

« Au moins, je sais que tu es prêt pour les futures sessions de baby-sitting », plaisanta Tony entre quelques sanglots qu’il tentait désespérément de cacher.

\- - -

_**8 mois plus tard.** _

« Bienvenue à Maria Morgan Stark ! »

Pepper avait espéré un fils pour qu’il ressemble à Tony, mais ce dernier était totalement absorbé par la beauté de sa fille. On pouvait déjà voir quelques cheveux blonds sur le haut de sa tête, et Tony était persuadé qu’elle avait le nez de Pepper.

« Mais si, regarde ! s’écria-t-il, c’est la même forme de nez absolument adorable que tu as. Je sais déjà qu’elle va briser le cœur des garçons ou des filles. Peut-être même des deux !  
_ En tout cas j’espère qu’elle aura le caractère de Pepper, plaisanta Steve qui écoutait la conversation. Sinon, ça va être compliqué. »

Pepper rigola avec Steve mais Tony se contenta de lui tirer la langue. Malgré tout, il était content de voir Captain America présent à sa soirée – il avait même invité Bucky. Tous les Avengers étaient venus et même Thor avait réussi à s’échapper de ses responsabilités pour accueillir la nouvelle petite Stark. Bien sûr, Tony évitait de le laisser la toucher, de peur qu’il ne l’étrange avec ses grosses mains. De toute façon, Peter avait accaparé le bébé et ne laissait personne s’approcher sans avoir posé quinze questions sur « comment porter un bébé correctement » ; lui avait lu une dizaine de manuels dessus et se sentait comme un pro. Il présentait Maria à tout le monde comme étant « sa petite sœur » et personne n’avait osé le contredire. Tony lui fit un signe de la main mais le Spider-Man l’ignora, absorbé par sa nouvelle personne favorite sur Terre. Le nouveau papa leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Pepper et de l’embrasser avec passion.

« Je t’aime, et je suis désolé d’avoir douté de notre enfant, de l’avenir qu’elle peut nous offrir. Je sais que ce n’est pas toujours facile, j’ai toujours Thanos en tête mais… on va s’en sortir ?  
_ Bien sûr qu’on va s’en sortir Tony, et on sera toujours là pour toi, pour t’aider. Elle va t’aider. Elle marqua une pause avant de se séparer de son étreinte. Il est temps je pense de l’arracher à Peter, il va bientôt passer plus de temps avec Maria que nous ! »

Pepper, Peter et Maria côte à côte. N’y avait-il pas plus belle image ? Absorbé par sa contemplation, il avait à peine remarqué Stephen Strange qui s’était placé à ses côtés un verre de champagne à la main. Un immense sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres – ce qui était plutôt rare venant du Sorcier Suprême et il lui fit une tape dans le dos.

« Je suis sincèrement heureux pour toi, Tony. Mais tu vois, le futur n’est pas toujours certain : la pierre du temps m’avait montré un garçon.  
_ Ah ! Tu as regardé mon futur, donc, s’indigna le scientifique. Tu me déçois, Strange, vraiment. Mais il n’y avait pas une once de déception dans sa voix.  
_ J’étais curieux, c’est tout. J’en sais un peu plus mais…  
_ Mais ne me dis rien, le coupa Tony. Laissons l’avenir se construire tout seul, n’est-ce pas ?  
_ Eh bien, c’est la première fois que tu me surprends dans le bon sens du terme je crois. »

Il lui fit un clin d’œil, ce clin d’œil qu’il avait l’habitude de faire lorsqu’il voulait lui dire « tu vois, j’avais raison » ou encore « je suis meilleur que toi », mais Tony avait appris à en rire et à ne pas se vexer. Et puis il fallait bien l’avouer – Stephen Strange avait eu raison sur le coup. Il n’oublierait jamais leur conversation dans son laboratoire, ni que c’était lui qui l’avait poussé à trouver Peter et à faire face à ses démons. Entre Steve, Stephen, Pepper, Peter, Maria et tous les autres super-héros, Tony savait qu’il pouvait affronter l’avenir avec toutes les cartes en mains pour faire face à tous les dangers. Et que si un malheur devait arriver, ce ne serait pas toujours sa faute. Pour une fois, il était persuadé que la paix pouvait se trouver de son vivant.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, je prends les remarques constructives avec grand plaisir ! :)


End file.
